Eric Vale
Eric Vale (born on April 28, 1974) is an American voice actor, ADR director, script writer, and head writer at Funimatio. As a voice actor provided voices for a number of English versions of Japanese anime series. Vale is also known for voicing the adult variations of Future Trunks in the Dragon Ball series, Sohma Yuki in Fruits Basket, America and Canada in the Hetalia series, Kanta Mizuno in Desert Punk, and Vinsmoke Sanji in One Piece. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *ACCA 13 Territory Inspection Dept. – Nino's Father (Ep. 8) *Ace Attorney – Phoenix Wright *Aesthetica of a Rogue Hero – Akatsuki Osawa *AM Driver – Additional Voice *Aquarion – Sirius De Alisia *Aquarion Evol – Shrade Elan & Sirius De Alisia *Aquarion Logos – Hayato Kujo *Assassination Classroom – Ono *Assassination Classroom Season 2 – Ono (Ep. 11, 14 & 18) *Attack on Titan – Luke Siss *B Gata H Kei Yamada’s First Time – Keiichi Kanejo *B'tX – Lyacon Soldiers (Ep. 2) & Teppei *Baccano! – Huey Laforet *Baka and Test Summon the Beasts 2 – Mr. Fuse *Baki the Grappler – Additional Voice *Baldr Force Exe (OVA) – Akira *Bamboo Blade – Hayami (Ep. 20 & 21) *Basilisk – Jimushi Jyubei *BECK Mongolian Chop Squad – Ryuusuke *Beet the Vandel Buster – Additional Voice *Big Windup! – Keisuke Umehara *Birdy the Mighty Decode The Cipher (OVA) – Nataru *Birdy the Mighty Decode:02 – Nataru *Black Butler – Additional Voice *Black Cat – Lacdoll *Blassreiter – Alvin Lutz *Blood Blockade Battlefront & Beyond – Yurian (Ep. 6) *Blue Gender – Yuji Kaido *Blue Gender The Warrior (movie) – Yuji Kaido *The Boy and The Beast (movie) – Kyuta *Brothers Conflict (OVA) – Iori Asahina *Brothers Conflict – Iori Asahina *Case Closed – James Soto (Ep. 38), Koby Erwin (Ep. 67) & Tony (Ep. 19) *Case Closed The Movie The Time Bombed Skyscraper – Santos *Case Closed Captured in Her Eyes (movie) – Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed Countdown to Heaven (movie) – Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed The Fourteenth Target (movie) – Santos *Case Closed The Last Magician of the Century (movie) – Ninzaburo Santos *Case Closed The Phantom of Baker Street (movie) – Inspector Ninzaburo Santos *Casshern Sins – Casshern *A Certain Scientific Railgun – Daigo *Chaos Dragon – Qi Sha Tian Ling *Chrome Shelled Regios – Sharnid Elipton *Classroom of the Elite – Kakeru Ryūen *Claymore – Sid *Code Breaker – Yukihina *Corpse Princess Aka – Sadahiro Mibu *Corpse Princess Kuro – Sadahiro Mibu *D.Gray man – Arystar Krory *D.Gray man Hallow – Arystor Krory *Dance in the Vampire Bund – Additional Voice *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Despair Arc – Ultimate Impostor (Ep. 9) *Darker than Black – Nick Hillman (Ep. 11 & 12) *Darker than Black Kuro no Keiyakusha Gaiden (OVA) – Additional Voice *Darker than Black Gemini of the Meteor – Additional Voice *Deadman Wonderland – Tamaki Tsunenaga *Death Parade – Takashi (Ep. 1 & 2) *Desert Punk – Kanta "Desert Punk" Mizuno *Dimension W – Albert Schuman *Divine Gate – Additional Voice *Dragon Age Dawn of the Seeker (movie) – Additional Voice *Dragon Ball – Chibi (Ep. 15), Crepe, Goat Man (Ep. 17), Human Thief, Red Ribbon Soldier (Ep. 32), Taro Soramame, Wolf Man & the World Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z – Future Trunks & Trunks (Teen) *Dragon Ball GT – Trunks & the World Tournament Announcer (Ep. 41) *Dragon Ball Z Kai – Future Trunks, The World Tournament Announcer & Trunks (Teen) *Dragon Ball Super – Future Trunks *Dragonaut The Resonance – Ko Yonamine *El Cazador de la Bruja – Miguel (Ep. 6) *Escaflowne The Movie – Dryden Fassa *Evangelion 1.0 You Are Not Alone (movie) – Additional Voice *Fairy Tail – Loke, Bosco Slave Trader (Ep. 1), Dark Guild Wizard (Ep. 55 to 59) & Kunugi Passenger (Ep. 5 & 6) *Fairy Tail Season 2 – Loke *Fairy Tail the Movie Phoenix Priestess – Loke *First Love Monster – Kanade Takahashi *Fractale – Dias *Free! Eternal Summer – Kisumi Shigino (Ep. 8) *Fruits Basket – Yuki Sohma *Fruits Basket (2019 version) – Yuki Sohma *Fullmetal Alchemist – Zolf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood – Solf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist Premium Collection (OVA) – Solf J. Kimblee *Fullmetal Alchemist Seven Homunculi VS State Alchemists (OVA) – Solf J. Kimblee *The Future Diary – Kurou Amano (5 Episodes) *Ga Rei Zero – Additional Voice *The Galaxy Railways – Additional Voice *Gangsta. – Barry Abbot (Ep. 1 & 4) *Garo the Animation – Count Juste (Ep. 14) *Ghost Hunt – Osamu Yasuhara *Ghost in the Shell Arise (OVA) – Tsumugi *Ghost In The Shell The New Movie – Tsumugi *Glass Fleet – Additional Voice *Gonna be the Twin Tail!! – Fox Guildy *Grimgar, Ashes and Illusions – Renji (Ep. 12) *Guilty Crown – Additional Voice *Gunslinger Girl – Jean *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino (OVA) – Jean *Gunslinger Girl II Teatrino – Jean *Haganai – Additional Voice *Heaven's Lost Property – Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property Forte – Eishiro Sugata *Heaven's Lost Property: Project Pink (OVA) – Eishiro Sugata *Heaven’s Lost Property the Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork – Eishiro Sugata *Heavy Object – Prizewell City Slicker *Hell Girl (TV) – Yukio Ujiie (Ep. 19) *Heroic Age (TV) – Meleagros *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan (TV) as Guiscard *(The) Heroic Legend of Arslan: Dust Storm Dance (TV) as Guiscard *Hetalia - Axis Powers (TV) as America; Canada *Hetalia Axis Powers: Paint it, White! (movie) as America; Canada *Hetalia The Beautiful World (TV) as America; Canada *Hetalia The World Twinkle (ONA) as America; Canada *Hetalia World Series (TV) as America; Canada *Initial D (TV) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Extra Stage (OVA) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Fourth Stage (TV) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Second Stage (TV) as Koichiro Iketani *Initial D: Third Stage (movie) as Koichiro Iketani *Is This a Zombie? (TV) as King of the Night *Joker Game (TV) as Jirō Gamō *Jormungand (TV) as Kasper Hekmatyar *Jormungand Perfect Order (TV) as Kasper Hekmatyar *Jyu-Oh-Sei (TV) as Zagi *Kaze no Stigma (TV) as Lai (Ep 21) *KenIchi the Mightiest Disciple (TV) as Natsu "Hermit" Tanimoto (Season 2) *Kiddy Grade (TV) as Sinistra *Kino no Tabi - the Beautiful World- the Animated Series (TV) as Younger Man (Ep 6) *Knight's & Magic (TV) as Tsubasa Kurata *Kodocha (TV) as Sensei (Ep 21) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (TV) as Victor (5 episodes) *Laughing Under the Clouds (TV) as Abe no Sōsei *(The) Legend of the Legendary Heroes (TV) as Sion Astarl *Level E (TV) as Mohan=Ki=Et・Dogura *Lupin III: The Secret of Twilight Gemini (movie) *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus (TV) as Akaya Kodai *Maken-Ki! Battling Venus 2 (TV) as Akaya Kodai (Ep 10) *Mass Effect: Paragon Lost (movie) as Essex *Michiko & Hatchin (TV) as Feliciano (5 episodes) *Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid (TV) as Tatsuta (Eps 10, 12) *My Bride is a Mermaid (TV) as Kai Mikawa *My Hero Academia (TV) as Tomura Shigaraki *My Hero Academia (TV 2) as Tomura Shigaraki *Nabari no Ou (TV) as Thobari Durandal Kumohira *New Theatrical Movie Initial D Legend 1: Awakening as Koichi Iketani *Ninja Slayer From Animation (ONA) as Fylgia (Ep 25) *Nobunagun (TV) as Harold S. Conway *Noragami (TV) as Kazuma *Noragami Aragoto (TV) as Kazuma *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (TV) – Additional Voice *One Piece (TV) as Demaro Black (Fake Luffy); Dog Penguin; Sanji (FUNimation) *One Piece Film Gold (movie) as Sanji *One Piece Film Strong World (movie 10) as Sanji *One Piece Film Z (movie) as Sanji *One Piece Jidaigeki Special: Luffy Oyabun Torimonocho as Sanji *One Piece: Heart of Gold (special) as Sanji *One Piece: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventure in Alabasta (movie 8) as Sanji *Origin ~Spirits of the Past~ (movie) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV) as Toru Suzushima (Ep 2) *Overlord (TV) as Pandora's Actor *Pandora in the Crimson Shell: Ghost Urn (TV) as Koyasu *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt (TV) as Mr. Bombon (Announcer; Ep 1B) *Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~ (TV) as Anton Claude *Ping Pong (TV) as Egami *Prison School (TV) as Gakuto *Psycho-Pass (movie) – Additional Voice *Psycho-Pass (TV) as Masatake Mido (Eps 4-5) *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (TV) as Akechi *Robotics;Notes (TV) as Kō Kimijima *(The) Rolling Girls (TV) as Tomomori Moritomo *Romeo × Juliet (TV) as Francisco *Rosario + Vampire (TV) – Additional Voice *Rosario + Vampire Capu2 (TV) as Yeti *Rumbling Hearts (TV) as Coach *Rurouni Kenshin Part I: Origins (live-action movie) as Sanosuke Sagara *Sakura Quest (TV) as Soichirou Koharu (Ep 14) *Sands of Destruction (TV) as Agan Madoru *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (TV) as Tonobe *Sasami: Magical Girls Club Season 2 (TV) as Tonobe *Save Me! Lollipop (TV) as Zero *School Rumble (TV) as Oji Karasuma; Sekiyama (Ep 22) *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (TV) as Goro (Ep 22); Ooji Karasuma *School Rumble: Extra Class (OVA) as Ooji Karasuma *Sekirei (TV) as Kakizaki *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (TV) as Kakizaki *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV) as Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings (TV 2) as Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara - Samurai Kings: The Last Party (movie) as Maeda Keiji *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgement (TV) as Maeda Keiji *Seraph of the End: Battle in Nagoya (TV) as Ferid Bathory *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (TV) as Boy Student 4C (Eps 4-5); Ferid Bathory; Man 4A (Ep 4) *Sgt. Frog (TV) as Dance Master (Ep 47); Sally Viper (Ep 78) *Shakugan no Shana III (Final) (TV) as Shiro (Merihim) *Shangri-La (TV) – Additional Voice *Shiki (TV) as Takatoshi Hirosawa *Shin chan (TV) as Yoshirin *A Sister's All You Need (TV) as Kenjiro Toki *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV) as Izana Wisteria *Snow White with the Red Hair (TV 2) as Izana Wisteria *Solty Rei (TV) as Larry Anderson *Soul Eater (TV) as Justin Law *Space Dandy (TV) as Prince (Ep 7) *Space Dandy Season 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Speed Grapher (TV) as Itabashi (Ep 10) *Spice and Wolf (TV) as Weiz *Steins;Gate (TV) as Yukitaka Akiha (Eps 9, 17) *Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry (TV) as Dickon Sidnok *Strike Witches (TV) – Additional Voice *Strike Witches 2 (TV) – Additional Voice *Summer Wars (movie) – Additional Voice *Super Dragon Ball Heroes – Future Trunks *Tales of Vesperia: The First Strike (movie) *Terror in Resonance (TV) as Kato *To (OAV) as Ion (Symbiotic Planet) *Tokyo ESP (TV) as Jutaro Hiragi *Tokyo Ghoul (TV) as Nishiki Nishio *Tokyo Ghoul √A (TV) as Nishiki Nishio *Tokyo Ravens (TV) – Additional Voice *Toriko (TV) as Yuu *Trickster (TV) as Kogoro Akechi *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (movie) – Additional Voice *Trinity Blood (TV) as Count Meinz Alfred (Ep 1) *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE the Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom as Commander *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (TV) as Biker D (Ep 39); Touya *Ultimate Otaku Teacher (TV) as Hell Gates *(The) Vision of Escaflowne (TV) as Dryden Fassa *We Without Wings - Under the Innocent Sky (TV) as Kurodo Hariu *Wolf Children (movie) as Tadatomo *World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman (TV) as Charles Saint-Germain *Yona of the Dawn (TV) as Sinha *Yu Yu Hakusho (TV) as Demon Spectator (blu-ray; Ep 49); Mitarai's Teacher (Ep 94); Rando; Sakyo; Shorin; Shuichi Hatanaka (step-brother) Anime Films *Dragon Ball GT TV Special – Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 7 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 8 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 9 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z movie 11 – Bio Warrior C *Dragon Ball Z movie 12 – Count Drac & Old Golfer *Dragon Ball Z movie 15 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z TV Special 2 – Future Trunks (Young & Older) Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse 2 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Xenoverse – Future Trunks *Tales of Xillia 2 – Rideaux *Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z For Kinect – Future Trunks *Borderlands 2 – Boom, Will the Bandit & McNally *Tribes Ascend – Light Armor *Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast 2 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Tenkaichi Tag Team – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Raging Blast – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Revenge of King Piccolo – The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Lux-Pain – Hibiki Kiryu *Dragon Ball Z Infinite World – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Burst Limit – Future Trunks *One Piece Unlimited Adventure – Sanji *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3 – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai Another Road – Future Trunks & The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 – Future Trunks *Super Dragon Ball Z – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi – Future Trunks & The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Fullmetal Alchemist 2 Curse of the Crimson Elixir – Military Policeman *Dragon Ball Z Sagas – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3 – Future Trunks & The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors – Future Trunks *Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2 – Future Trunks & The World Martial Arts Tournament Announcer *Dragon Ball Z Budokai – Future Trunks & The World Tournament Announcer Quotes Knownable Roles *'Future Trunks' in DBZ *'Sohma Yuki' in Fruits Basket *'Sanji' in One Piece Trivia *His star sign is a Taurus. *Eric Vale also did the English voice of Casshern in Casshern Sins. Ironically, Casshern is an android who destroyed his own world while Future Trunks comes from a future where his world is destroyed by androids. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS